creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
The Big Price
„Laaaaadieees aaaaaand Geeeeentlemaaaan!“ Verwirrt öffne ich die Augen, welche ich aber sofort wieder schließe, da ich von einem hellen Licht angestrahlt werde. Wer schreit denn hier so? „Herzlich willkommen zur neuesten Ausgabe voooooon „The Big Price“. Es freut mich...“ Herrgott, mein Kopf. Ich massiere meine Schläfen, um den pochenden Schmerz zu vertreiben. Dies gelingt mir aber leider nicht wirklich. „… wirklich sehr, dass wir abermals vor einem ausverkauften Haus spielen dürfen! Nochmals – Herzlich Willkommen!“ Jetzt erst bemerke ich, dass jemand zu applaudieren scheint. Vereinzelt mischen sich auch Pfiffe und Jubelrufe in den Klatschlaut. Was zur Hölle ist hier los? „Und hier haben wir schon unseren ersten Kandidaten – Jonas!“ Moment, Jonas? MEIN Name ist Jonas! Ich bin ein Kandidat? Aber von was? Nochmals versuche ich meine Augen zu öffnen, dieses Mal schaue ich jedoch auf den Boden, um nicht wieder sofort geblendet zu werden. Ich sitze auf einer quadratischen Plattform. Auf dieser ist ein Logo mit der Aufschrift „The Big Price“ abgedruckt. Was zur Hölle ist „The Big Price“? Noch nie davon gehört. Als ich weiter nach oben sehe, erkenne ich, dass hunderte Menschen auf Tribünen vor mir sitzen. Sie starren mich an, zeigen auf mich, klatschen und haben alle ein erwartungsvolles Grinsen im Gesicht. „Jonas wird heute als erster den Parcour absolvieren – oder es zumindest versuchen!“ Gelächter kommt von den Rängen. Was ist so witzig? Und welchen Parcour? Langsam bekomme ich es wirklich mit der Angst zu tun. „Sollte er es wirklich schaffen, wird er seine Freiheit zurückerlangen. Und den unglaublichen Betrag von 10.000 Euro.“ Moment – Freiheit? 10.000 Euro? Ich verstehe gar nichts mehr. Was mache ich denn hier? „Wenn nicht, dann… Nunja, wir wissen alle, was dann passiert, oder?“ Rufe und Schreie werden laut, die Leute applaudieren und drehen fast durch. Plötzlich beginnen sie zu rufen: „DO OR DIE! DO OR DIE! DO OR DIE!...“ Do or die? Tu es, oder stirb? Moment, ich kann hier draufgehen. Scheiße, was soll das? Meine Hände beginnen zu zittern. „HÖRT AUF! Ich will das nicht! Lass mich in Ruhe!“ rufe ich den Menschen zu. „Bitte, warum hilft mir denn niemand?“ Doch das stachelt das Publikum nur noch mehr an. „DO OR DIE!“ erschallt es immer lauter von den Rängen. „Wie sieht es aus? Sollen wir anfangen?“ fragt der Ansager und der Lärm von den Tribünen wird unerträglich laut! „So will ich das sehen! DANN GEHT‘S JETZT LOS!“ ertönt aus den Lautsprechern. Ich höre einen Countdown. Als dieser bei 0 angekommen ist, beginnt die Wand hinter mir sich auf mich zuzubewegen, sodass ich gar keine andere Wahl habe, als der Rampe, die von der Plattform hinunterführt, zu folgen. An deren Ende erwartet mich ein riesiger Schacht, an dessen Boden lange Dornen angebracht sind. Scheiße, wenn ich da reinfalle, dann war's das mit mir. Aber die andere Seite ist ewig weit entfernt, das schaffe ich nie. Oh Mann, was tu ich nur? Meine Hände sind schweißnass und ich habe eine Scheißangst. Ich will nicht sterben! „Sieht so aus, als ob Jonas eine kleine Starthilfe braucht, was Leute?“ „SPRING! SPRING! SPRING!“ kommen die Anfeuerungsrufe von den Rängen. Diese kranken Menschen wollen nur meinen Tod sehen! Aber nicht mit mir. Trotzig setze ich mich auf den Rand der Rampe. „FICKT EUCH!“ rufe ich den Zuschauern und vor allem dem Ansager zu. „Das war jetzt aber nicht nett“ kommt die Antwort aus den Boxen. „Aber ich habe hier zwei nette Männer, vielleicht überlegst du dir es anders“, schlägt der Michael-Buffer-des-Todes vor. Hinter mir haben sich zwei lebende Schränke in Armeekleidung aufgestellt und zielen mit ihren Maschinengewehren auf mich. Na toll, entweder ich bleibe sitzen und werde erschossen oder ich springe und habe zumindest die Chance, dass ich überlebe. „Also gut!“ resigniere ich. Ich gehe zurück und stelle mich vor die Wachleute. Diese blicken mich mürrisch an. „Los jetzt!“ sagt einer von ihnen und wedelt mit der Waffe herum. „Jaja, und du schiebst dir deine MP in den Arsch“ gebe ich zurück und renne sofort darauf auf den Abgrund zu. Kurz vor Ende der Rampe springe ich ab und fliege durch die Luft. „Oooouuuuuh“ höre ich von den Rängen. Ich schaffe es! Ich schaffe es! Ich scha… KRACH! Fuck, nicht ganz. Schnell halte ich mich an der Kante fest, um erstmal Luft zu holen. Ich bin einige Zentimeter zu kurz gesprungen und voll an die Wand gekracht. Aber ich bin nicht tot! Schnell ziehe ich mich hoch und lege mich auf die nächste Plattform. Anerkennend applaudiert das Publikum. Tja, das hätten sie wohl nicht gedacht! Schnell versuche ich mich zu sammeln. Was kommt wohl als nächstes? Langsam stehe ich auf und gehe weiter. Ich komme zu einem Korridor. Zwei Wände aus Glas, 3 Meter hoch, 15 Meter lang. Als ich eintrete, schließt sich ein Tor hinter mir. „LASST DIE HUNDE FREI!“ rufen die Zuschauer. Moment, Hunde? Es öffnen sich zwei Klappen in den Wänden und zwei riesige Rottweiler treten in den Korridor. Aggressiv beginnen sie sofort zu knurren, als sie mich sehen. „Oh fuck! Oh fuck!“ flüstere ich und beginne vorsichtig, rückwärts auf den Ausgang zuzulaufen. Die Hunde knurren und kommen weiter auf mich zu. Plötzlich bellt einer von beiden und sie beginnen, auf mich zuzusprinten. Schnell drehe ich mich um und fange selbst zu rennen an. Der Ausgang erscheint ewig weit entfernt. Scheiße, das schaffe ich nie! Das Bellen wird lauter, die Bestien haben mich fast erreicht. Adrenalin flutet meinen Körper und ich habe das Gefühl, dass mir das Herz gleich aus meiner Brust springt. Doch ich scheine es zu schaffen! Der Ausgang ist nicht mehr weit. Ich sehe, dass auch an dieser Seite ein Tor angebracht ist. Hoffentlich schließt es sich, sobald ich durch bin. Ich drehe mich um, um zu sehen, wie weit die Hunde noch von mir weg sind. In diesem Moment erwischt mich etwas am Bein und ich komme zu Fall. Sofort ist einer der Hunde über mir. Schnell boxe ich ihm auf die Schnauze und springe auf. Die letzten Meter fliege ich fast. Krachend schließt sich das Tor. Trotzdem kann ich die Hunde bellen hören. „Ihr mich auch!“ rufe ich ihnen zu und sehe mich um. Ich befinde mich in einem großen Schacht. Überall um mich herum sind Rohre angebracht, aus denen jetzt eine grünliche Flüssigkeit fließt. „Was zur Hölle ist das?“ frage ich mich. Die Leute rufen und schreien. „Das letzte Hindernis!“ erschallt es aus den Boxen. „Jonas ist fast durch!“ Das letzte Hindernis? Hoffnung durchflutet meinen Körper. Ich kann es schaffen! Der Boden ist jetzt fast vollständig mit dem grünen Zeug bedeckt. Als mich die Flüssigkeit erreicht, beginnen meine Schuhe sofort, sich aufzulösen. Scheiße, das ist irgendeine Säure. Ich muss hier raus! Panisch suche ich die Wände ab. Keine Leiter, keine Treppe, nichts. Nur die verfickten Rohre die in unregelmäßigen Abständen aus den Wänden ragen. Moment! Schnell laufe ich zu einem der Rohre, welches mir am nächsten liegt. Meine Schuhe sind mittlerweile Geschichte und kurz bevor ich auf das erste Rohr steige, komme ich mit der Säure in Berührung. Schmerzerfüllt schreie ich auf, als meine Fußsohle verätzt wird und ziehe mich schnell komplett auf das Rohr. Ich beginne, über die Rohre hinaufzuklettern. Immer weiter komme ich dem grellen Licht entgegen. Und mit jedem Rohr werde ich erleichterter. Endlich ziehe ich mich über den Rand des Schachtes. Vor mir, ein roter Buzzer. Das Ziel? Sofort laufe ich darauf zu und drücke den Knopf. Eine Fanfare ertönt, Konfetti regnet über mich und die Zuschauer drehen durch! „Jonas hat es geschafft! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!“ gratuliert mir der Ansager. Glücklich reiße ich meine Hände hoch. „Fickt euch!“ FICKT EUCH ALLE!“ schreie ich und zeige den umliegenden Leuten den Mittelfinger. Dann packt jemand meine Hand und reißt sie wie bei einem siegreichen Boxer nochmals nach oben. Glücksgefühle durchströmen meinen Körper und ich lache laut und unkontrolliert. Plötzlich spüre ich kalten Stahl an meiner Schläfe. „Was…? Ich habe gewonnen! Geld und Freiheit!“ stammle ich. „Stimmt, du hast gewonnen“ erklingt die Stimme des Ansagers neben meinem Ohr. „Doch Tode bringen der Sendung einfach mehr. Und damit auch meiner Brieftasche.“ „Verdammt! Du Arschloch! Du blödes Arschloch!“ schimpfe ich und beginne kurz darauf zu weinen. Ich höre das dreckige Lachen des Ansagers. Dann ertönt ein lauter Knall. ~~ Marconiac ~~ Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang